


On t' Tor baht 'at

by Emimar



Series: A Hobbit in Ered Luin Bonus Material [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emimar/pseuds/Emimar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song, based on the Yorkshire Folk Song, On Ilkla Mooar baht 'at. Just something silly which I wanted to incorporate into my A Hobbit in Ered Luin story. It is in Yorkshire/Derbyshire dialect, and was quite fun to do. If you're a musician you can play around with the lyrics if you want (I would love to see the results).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wheear 'as ta bin sin ah saw thee,  
On t' Tor baht 'at?!  
Wheear 'as ta bin sin ah saw thee?

On t' Tor baht 'at?!  
On t' Tor baht 'at?!

Tha's been a cooartin' a hobbit lass  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
Tha's been a cooartin' a hobbit lass  
An' we all got wet

On t' Tor baht 'at   
On t' Tor baht 'at   
On t' Tor baht 'at  
Wer t' elves play rugby

Tha's bahn t'catch thi deeath o'cowd  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
Tha's bahn t'catch thi deeath o'cowd  
Wit' ought thi trousers on 

On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
Wer t' sheep fly backards

Then wi shall ha' to bury thee  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
Then wi shall ha' to bury thee

On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at 

Then t'wyrms 'll come an' eat thee oop  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
Then t'wyrms 'll come an' eat thee oop

On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at

Then ducks 'll come an' eat oop t'wyrms  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
Then ducks 'll come an' eat oop t'wyrms

On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at

Then wi shall go an' ate oop t' ducks  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
Then wi shall go an' ate oop t' ducks 

On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
Wer t' ducks play footy 

Then wi shall all 'ave etten thee  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
Then wi shall all 'ave etten thee 

On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at

That's wheer wi get us oahn back  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
That's wheer wi get us oahn back 

On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at 

There is a moral to this tale  
Don't go a courtin' a hobbit lass  
Don't go wit' ought yer hat  
Don't go a courtin' a hobbit lass  
Don't go wit' ought yer hat  
On t' Tor baht 'at

On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at  
On t' Tor baht 'at   
When courtin' allus wear a hat


	2. Twelve Days of Yule

On t' fost day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me One Ring o' Power,   
On t' second day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me two grumpy elves n' One Ring o' Power,   
On t' third day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me three gruesome trolls, two grumpy elves n' One Ring o' Power,  
On t' forth day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me four adventurous hobbits, three gruesome trolls, two grumpy elves, n' One Ring o' Power,   
On t' fifth day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me, five istari wizards, four adventurous hobbits, three gruesome trolls, two grumpy elves n' One Ring o' Power,   
On t' sixth day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me, six Giant Eagles, five istari wizards, four adventurous hobbits, three gruesome trolls, two grumpy elves n' One Ring o' Power,  
On t' seventh day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me, seven queens of the Valier, six Giant Eagles, five istari wizards, four adventurous hobbits, three gruesome trolls, two grumpy elves n' One Ring o' Power,   
On t' eighth day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me, eight lords of the valar, seven queens of the Valier, six Giant Eagles, five istari wizards, four adventurous hobbits, three gruesome trolls, two grumpy elves n' One Ring o' Power,   
On t' ninth day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me, nine black riders, eight lords of the valar, seven queens of the Valier, six Giant Eagles, five istari wizards, four adventurous hobbits, three gruesome trolls, two grumpy elves n' One Ring o' Power,   
On t' tenth day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me, ten riders of Rohan, nine black riders, eight lords of the valar, seven queens of the Valier, six Giant Eagles, five istari wizards, four adventurous hobbits, three gruesome trolls, two grumpy elves n' One Ring o' Power,  
On t' eleventh day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me, eleven soldiers of Gondor, ten riders of Rohan, nine black riders, eight lords of the valar, seven queens of the Valier, six Giant Eagles, five istari wizards, four adventurous hobbits, three gruesome trolls, two grumpy elves n' One Ring o' Power,   
On t' twelth day o' Yule, mi Âzyungâl sent t' me, twelve dwarf men, eleven soilders of Gondor, ten riders of Rohan, nine black riders,eight lords of the valar, seven queens of the Valier, six Giant Eagles, five istari wizards, four adventurous hobbits, three gruesome trolls, two grumpy elves n' One Ring o' Power,


End file.
